


The banjo

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Hand Jobs, M/M, My best fic, Smut, gone wrong, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Poor Josh





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a story my sister told me that actually happened to her friend. I thought it was fucking hilarious

After being together for six months, it wasn't unusual that Josh and Tyler explored their sexuality. They did so whenever they got the opportunity, wether that be in the toilets at school, under a table in a convention room or beneath their beds when one of them was feeling horny and there were people in the house.

They'd never gone much further than hand job and blow jobs, nether Josh nor Tyler were ready to lose their arse virginity at 16.

So, sticking to their regime of hand and mouth stuff, when Tylers mom announced she was _going to the stores, did they want to come_? Tyler denied quickly, giving Josh a cheeky grin and squeezing his knee.

Josh was generally quite shy and a little awkward when it came to sex stuff, and Tyler wasnt so bad. He loved watching Josh squirm.

Now, he kissed up Josh's neck, nipping his jaw and turning his head to watch as his hand worked over Josh's cock, lubricated with hand cream Tyler got last Christmas. Josh was always so responsive, bucking his hips and letting out low moans and grunts.  
Tyler wouldn't admit that he himself was even louder. _Too_ loud.

He liked the way Josh slipped easily through his hand, practicality humping it, whining when Tyler slowed or reached to pinch one of his nipples.

"Don't cum _too_ soon."

Josh flung his head back, eyes closed, brow furrowed and leaning on weak arms. He was getting closer, Tyler could tell, and he sped up, twisting his wrist and delighting in the feel of Josh's boney hips and navel hitting off his hand.

Just as he could feel the pulse signifying Josh's near end, Josh faltered and then shouted out suddenly.  
Tyler pulled his hand back immediately, but all in quick succession, Josh punched him painfully hard in the chest in an attempt to get him away.

"W-what-?!" Tyler gasped, finding himself winded and he couldnt breath and there was blood-

Tyler was vomiting before he could stop himself, gagging and heaving up the contents of his stomach over the edge of the bed. He could still hear Josh cursing and panicking.

He spat and wiped his hand, eyes tearful, and turned on his knees.  
"Josh- Josh what happened?"

Josh cupped a hand around his member, staring at Tyler with wide, scared eyes.  
"You… _snapped_ my banjo."

Tyler scrunched his face up in confusion, "What?" His voice came out raspy and even more high pitched. He couldn't catch his breath.

"I-its bleeding, _fuck_ ," Josh stood off the bed and scrambled to the bathroom.

"Josh, what did I do?!"

Josh was sighing and Tyler buried his face in his hands. Josh's penis was bleeding.  
He'd broken his boyfriends penis, been punched and vomited all In the same minute.

Josh was away in the bathroom for a couple of minutes, and he came back in with his pants back up and a red face, "Shit, Ty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to punch-"  
"Is your dick okay? What did I do?"

Josh ran a hand through his hair, shocked, "my, uh. Y'know the frenulum?" Tyler nodded, "it snapped. And bled."  
Tylers mouth dropped open, "oh. My god. Josh, I'm sorry, I didnt-"  
"It's fine, Tyler. It happens sometimes, apparently. I'm sorry I hit you, I can't believe you vomited."

Tyler looked to where he'd puked on the floor and bit his lip, "this is so fucking awkward."      


  


  



End file.
